


Because I Love You

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE WATCHED THE WHOLE SERIES, F/M, Shanties, Tricks, contains spoilers, i honestly have no clue how to tag this one, i'm only here to write fluff, just banter for the most part, sea hawk being a dumbass, shanties???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Mermista and Sea Hawk argue with a prideful trident vendor. May contain arson.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Because I Love You

There would never be a  day when Mermista understood Sea Hawk. But, then again, there would also never be a day she didn’t love him. Which, ew. But it was also cute, in a Bow or Adora way. Definitely not a Mermista way. She was much more of an “I love you, or whatever” person with an accompanying eye roll and careful subject change. The sappier option was cute, though. It could appeal to her, when she was in a certain mood. It was the reaction that might come after that scared her more than the words themselves.

Regardless, it wasn’t as if it mattered. It was hard to remember that she loved Sea Hawk when he was doing things like setting fire to a ship or bursting into song ( _ shanty _ , he insisted) or selling himself and his friends off for ransom as a bonding exercise.

Or, as he was proving right now, unsuccessfully bargaining for a trident.

“Let’s move on already,” she groaned, attempting to pull him from the stand. The long-bearded, burly man behind the counter glared, clearly unhappy with her trying to interrupt his sales. She had zero shits to give.

“No! I must win my love her trident.” Sea Hawk looked far too proud of himself for that singular statement. Didn’t Adora, like, literally bring Catra back from the dead at one point?

“I don’t care about the stupid trident,” she said, 100% lying but simultaniously 100% done with this poor attempt at bargaining. She was pretty sure at this point he was offering more money than the original price, and the salesperson was eating it up.

He scoffed, unfortunately able to see through her. Ignoring her crossed arms and eye roll, he raised an arm towards the sky. “I will get my magnificent girlfriend a trident to defeat the gods!”

“We have She-Ra. If anyone defeats gods, it’ll be her. She’s like eight feet tall. Besides, I’m an atheist.” He really should have known that. Did Mermista really seem the type to believe in giant people in the sky dictating their very moves? Creepy.

He waved her protests away like flies. “Psh posh. The great She-Ra is no match for the great _ est _ Mermista!”

“I would not like to test that theory,” she muttered, but felt a familiar heat rising to her cheeks. It came up way too often around Sea Hawk. Gross. Why did he have to be so damn charming?

“Mister,” the salesperson snapped, clearly tired of Sea Hawk’s attention being on anything other than giving him money. “Are you buying or not?” He rattled off a few numbers.”

“That’s, like, a hundred more than your original price,” she groaned. This man was practically worse than her boyfriend.

“Watch it,” he growled.

No, definitely worse.

Sea Hawk’s fake gasp was loud enough to gain attention from neighbouring stalls of the market, and Mermista facepalmed. Why did she decide to bring him here again? What made her think that this was a good idea?

“You dare insult my lover?” He raised a fist. If he was trying to look threatening, it was not working. “She could have your head!”

The shopkeeper threw his head back and laughed. “Oh yeah, lover boy?” he asked once he had finally finished cackling. “And why doesn’t she try?” It was less of an invitation and more of a threat, but Mermista briefly considered taking it anyway. He was a pretty big nuisance. She doubted anyone would miss him.

“That’s a few minutes of my time I could be spending, like,  _ far _ away from you,” she said after a moment more of thought. “So no, thanks. I appreciate the offer though, or whatever.”

Sea Hawk lost it. Like, literally lost it. Laughing so hard he almost cried, the shopkeeper’s face getting redder and redder with each guffaw. Mermista looked between the two of them, baffled at how she managed to end up stuck with the two biggest idiots she’d ever laid eyes on in the same afternoon. She groaned out loud, wondering if she’d have to fight something as a result of this disastrous encounter.

The salesperson grabbed the front of Sea Hawk’s shirt, lifting him by it like in some damn cartoon. She fought the urge to facepalm again. Yeah, definitely fighting someone.

“You dare laugh at me? Who do you think you are?” he growled, sounding way more like a petulant child than an actual threat.

“Your mom,” Mermista muttered before spraying him in the face with water. It hit Sea Hawk too, but he was used to such things by now, and the shopkeeper dropped him like a hot potato as soon as the icy liquid met his face.

Sea Hawk laughed once again. “Good one, Mermista!” He held up a hand as if awaiting a high five.

“Ugh,” she groaned, but gave in. Glancing at the salesperson again, he looked even angrier than before. She grimaced. “We should probably, like, get out before he decides to kill us.”

“We’ve had enough of that this year,” he said, agreeing with her for once.

A single other glance between them exchanged, they took off running straight past the booth and towards the harbor, where Sea Hawk’s ship lay waiting. Hopefully he wouldn’t set it on fire this time.

Out of breath and panting, Mermista glanced behind her as she sprinted up the walk to the ship. Thankfully, the salesperson hadn’t bothered following them- although he was staring, staring his fist like a cartoon villain, probably cursing them in some incredibly cringy and over dramatic fashion. Ugh. People exhausted her.

Finally aboard the ship, Mermista sat straight on the deck as Sea Hawk set them asail. It was only then that she noticed the trident.

“Did-” She paused. “Did you steal that?” There was the slightest bit of admiration in her voice, but she refused to let it show otherwise.

Nonetheless, he grinned like a fool at the mere observation. “I did! As we were running away, I had a stroke of genius and pulled it from behind the curtains of his shop. It was a movie-worthy scene. Entirely swashbuckling and chivalrous,” he said cheerfully and without a hint of irony.

Mermista took the trident gently, admiring its excellent craftsmanship. “Do you even know what any of those words mean?”

“Not in the slightest! But they seem rather impressive, don’t they?”

She groaned, but there was no heart in it. Struggling to keep a smile off her face, she turned to fully look at him. “Why are you like this?”

He grinned. There was no one happier to hear those words from her than Sea Hawk. It was practically their tradition at this point. “Because I love you, dearest,” he said simply.

The rouge returned to her cheeks, and she couldn’t stop the smile either. Maybe she should say it back?

No. Not yet. She wasn’t ready yet.

“Yeah, whatever. Just don’t set this ship on fire.”

He winked. “I make no promises.”


End file.
